


Сложности в личной жизни у обладателей стимпанковых механизмов

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Высокий рейтинг. [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary





	Сложности в личной жизни у обладателей стимпанковых механизмов

Аппарат жизнеобеспечения выглядел стильно. Фанаты стимпанка продали бы душу за одну возможность к нему прикоснуться. Однако они вряд ли задумывались о том, как сложно заниматься сексом, когда трубки и шестерёнки постоянно попадаются под руку и мешают прижаться ближе. Впрочем, Деклан не жаловался.

От хрупкого механизма зависела жизнь Джеймса, поэтому он понимал, что они должны быть предельно осторожны, чтобы случайно его не повредить.

На поиски позы, удобной для них обоих, ушло много времени. Без экзоскелета Джеймс не мог шевелить ногами. И ему было бы слишком тяжело опираться на руки, нависая над Декланом, дольше, чем несколько минут. Позиция «Деклан сверху» исключалась полностью практически по той же причине. Он не хотел нечаянно задеть аппарат или навалиться на него всем весом.

Когда Джеймс привёл Деклана в свою спальню в первый раз, он раздевал его мучительно медленно. Деклан мысленно благодарил небеса, что в тот день надел джинсы, футболку «Sex Pistols», кеды на босу ногу и больше ничего. Сам Джеймс остался в домашнем халате и штанах. Деклан не спросил, почему, лишь нежно поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Они легли на широкую кровать. Джеймс повернулся на бок, и Деклан последовал его примеру. А потом нерешительно придвинулся ближе. Теперь их разделял только аппарат жизнеобеспечения. Его мерное гудение успокаивало.

Джеймс коварно улыбнулся и провёл по члену Деклана кончиками пальцев. От этого невесомого прикосновения бросило в дрожь, и с губ Деклана сорвался невольный стон. В ответ он засунул ладонь в штаны Джеймса и с вызовом на него посмотрел.

Джеймс фыркнул и легонько сжал пальцы. Деклан вскрикнул. Удовольствие прокатилось по телу жаркой волной. Джеймс довольно усмехнулся. Деклан закатил глаза, не переставая стонать.

Они целовались и ласкали друг друга, пока Джеймс тихо не всхлипнул, а Деклан не выгнулся дугой от острого наслаждения.

После Деклан помог Джеймсу переодеться в чистые штаны. Глаза защипало, когда Джеймс прошептал:

— Останься. 

Конечно, Деклан не раз представлял, как Джеймс входит в него, заполняя пустоту внутри и снаружи. Возможно, мечта так и не стала бы реальностью, если бы однажды его взгляд не задержался на вольтеровском кресле в углу библиотеки.

Поначалу Джеймс отнёсся к его идее скептически. Но этот скептицизм быстро с него слетел, когда обнажённый Деклан начал двигаться вниз и вверх, устроившись у него на коленях и вцепившись в его плечи. Джеймс подавался навстречу, держа его за бёдра. Вскоре Деклану удалось найти правильный угол. Сейчас он вздрагивал при каждом движении, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг члена Джеймса. Удовольствие становилось невыносимым, но Джеймс накрыл его член ладонью, и Деклана выкрутило оргазмом. Он не сразу осознал, что Джеймс кончил тоже.

— Халат придётся отправить в стирку, — с сожалением заметил он.

Джеймс улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке с щемящей нежностью во взгляде.

— Предлагаю переставить кресло в спальню. Разумеется, если тебя не заводит мысль, что нас могут увидеть… во время соития, друг мой.

Деклан рассмеялся. Потому что его охватило внезапное желание заплакать.


End file.
